deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiralhanae/Bio
A fearsome and barbaric people, the Jiralhanae, better known as the Brutes, are native to the magma-heated Earth-like planet, Doisac. The Brutes raised their civilisation to a Space-Age level, before they were torn apart in a bloody civil war that reduced their population and crippled their technology and culture. However, their savagery and skill in battle did not go unnoticed, and when they were in this weakened state, The Covenant Empire launched a full invasion, quickly pummelling the Brutes and absorbing them into the Covenant ranks in 2492. Initially meant only to serve as guards and heavy infantry, the Jiralhanae proved incredibly quick converts- they quickly adapted and moulded to the Prophet's religion, and despite their inability to truly grasp ideas like sanctity, they quickly became devout and even fanatical to The Great Journey.With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it!" The Brutes have fought in the Covenant since before the war with the UNSC, but their deployment was rare. Early sightings of their deployment after the Fall of Harvest was met with surprise and confusion from the UNSC Spirit of Fire and her crew, while other Brute forces were deployed in small numbers to Reach. The first time the Brutes saw major action as a ground force was after the destruction of the first Halo Ring and the invasion of Earth by the Covenant. Here, Brutes appeared in many major supporting roles under the leadership of Tartarus. After a great deal of fighting, the Prophets announced that the Elites were to be terminated and phased out of the Covenant, being replaced with the stronger and more fanatical Brutes. This lead to a massive Civil War within the Covenant, as the Brutes quickly took the Elites by surprise and killed many. The Arbiter was able to rally many Covenant Forces to his side, and after killing Tartarus, he split off and founded the Covenant Separatists. After this split, the Brutes took full control of the Invasion of Earth, while they won many battles, they eventually lost the war- their Prophets all dead and their Great Journey forever halted. After the Human-Covenant War, the exact fate of the Jiralhanae people is unknown. While some groups have splintered off and engaged each other in civil wars as they did in the generations prior to their adoption into the Covenant, a huge number of Brute forces were left in hostile territory after the war, and their warrior nature would not lead to retreat. Reports that a lack of Covenant supplies and troops, combined with the return to classic Brute Savagery allowed the UNSC and Covenant Separatists to gain the upper hand and push them out. Battle vs. Wookiee Warrior (Legends) (by Richard Starkey) Five wookies sit at a campfire, then a brute slits a wookie's throat with his knife(Wookies 4 brutes 5. Before he can look up from his kill a bowcaster laser hits him in the face(wookies 4 brutes 4). The brutes charge into battle, the chieftain turns his hammer around and splits a wookies head open with the blade(wookies 3 brutes 4). A brute guns a wookie down with his spiker(Wookies 2 brutes 4). But the brute slups over dead when a wookie runs him through with a ryyk blade(Wookies 2 brutes 3). The wookie leader beheads a brute with his kerathorr ryyk blades (wookies 2 brutes 2). A brute headshoted a wookie with his carbine (Wookies 1 brutes 2). The brute goes to report to his chieftain but is killed by a slugthrower shot (wookies 1 Brutes 1). The brute chieftain goes into a maddened rage and charges. The wookie leader drew his kerathorr ryyk blades and slashed at the brute but the chieftan dodged and brought the butt of his hammer down on the wookie's head. The wookie dropped both blades and held his head he glanced up to see the chieftain swinging his hammer (Wookies 0 brutes 1) Winner Brutes Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Krogan Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) Jiralhanae: 1 Wraith Krogan: 1 Tomkah A Phantom troop transport dropped off a squad of Jiralhanae and a Wraith onto the the surface of Tuchanka, along a road in the middle of a vast desert with scattered mountains. The Wraith rolled along, the Brutes in tow. The road turned around a mountain, as the Brutes rounded the corner, they met a Tomkah and five Krogan. The Wraith fired it plasma mortars, missing the Tomkah, but hitting a Krogan and killing it instantly. . The Krogan Tomkah retaliated by firing one of its twin main guns, landing a hit right on the front of the Wraith and sending it up in flash of blue fire. (Wraith destroyed) A Brute with a fuel rod cannon fired three shots at the Tomkah, impacting the vehicle and sending it up in a fireball (Tomkah destroyed). A Krogan sniper retaliated, firing a shot with his M97 Viper that blew the head off the Jiralhanae fuel rod gunner. . A Jiralhanae with a beam rifle fired, the particle beam burning through the forehead of the Krogan sniper . Seconds later, however, the Brute sniper was killed by three shot from an M96 Mattock rifle to the torso. The remaining Jiralhanae charged, firing a Spikers and Covenant Carbines they ran, however, all of their shots missed. The Brute furthest to the right, however, was hit by a burst of Locust SMG fire, depleting its shields and perforating its chest, causing it to fall to its knees and then face down on the ground. A second Jiralhanae was killed when a Krogan fired his M451 Firestorm at him, setting the Brute ablaze and quickly scoring a kill. The final Jiralhanae fired its spiker, scoring a hit on the Krogan's flamethrower fuel tank, killing the Krogan in a ball of fire The final Brute drew its Mauler and ran at the two surviving Krogan, firing two shots, one of them hitting a krogan in its chest, but causing little damage. The krogan raised its Graal Spike Thrower and fired a blast of large metal spikes at much greater velocity than the spiker. Some of the spikes impaled the jiralhanae, while others went right through it, tearing through the alien's flesh as they went. The mangled body of the Brute fell to the ground, dead. The two surviving Krogan raised their weapons in triumph, before reporting in to their commanders, informing them of the encounter with the Brutes and requesting reinforcements. WINNER: Krogan Experts Opinion The Jiralhanae were physically strong and well armed, however, the greater resilience and experience of the krogan won this match for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Clone Trooper (Legends) (by Thebiguglyalien) Clones: Brutes: The clones crept through the forest. "Come on, men. Keep moving. The base isn't far." The clones continued to slip through the trees, stopping only to make sure they were not being followed. This went along fine until... "Commander, do you here something?" they stopped. "A starship is coming in on top of us." "Separatists?" "It doesn't look like it. I've never seen a ship like that before." The ship was coming down fast. It glided down until it was only a short distance from the clone troopers. "Should we investigate?" "Negative, soldier. There are guns on that ship. It's best to wait until we can get some backup." "Sir! They're jumping out of the ship!" "Wookies?" "Private, if those are Wookies, than they're the tallest Wookies I've ever seen." The soldiers quietly observed the unknown creatures. "I'm smelling something," one of them uttered. "What? What is it?" "Humans... they're close." "Well let's find them!" The brutes drew their rifles, and kept them ready. "Sir," a clone said, "They're going to find us! And it looks like they have blasters. Probably modified illegally." "We were made to fight," the commander said, "So let's fight." The clones burst out from their hiding spots, and started blasting fire everywhere. The brutes spun around, and started shooting. Clones: Brutes: The clones ducked behind the trees, waiting to ambush the brutes. "Throw your thermal detonators!" the Commander shouted. The troopers all set their detonators, and lobbed them at the brutes. This created a wave of explosions, hindering the brutes. The brutes returned the favor by blasting a clone with a mauler. Clones: Brutes: "Men, they're breaking our front line, fall back! Regroup fifteen meters up!" The soldiers swiftly shot back and managed to get a solid line in front of the brutes. Then suddenly, a beam of energy, and a clone dropped. "Snipers! Get d... AAA!" The Commander was hit by a sniper. The rest of the clones hit the ground to avoid the sniper fire. "You hide like cowards," a brute rang, "We shall kill you!" They threw spike grenades, but the efforts were wasted; no casualties. Clones: Brutes: The brutes marched through the trees, firing their rifles at anything that moved. However, they were not coordinated, and the clever clones had an idea. They crept around the brutes, and came in from behind. "FIRE!" the clones discharged their rifles, and some brutes dropped. Clones: Brutes: "You will not kill me!" The final brute jeered. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a clone said. He brought the sights to his visor, and pulled the trigger... Clones: Brutes: 0 WINNER: CLONES Expert's Opinion Though the brutes were strong, the clones were simply better trained, and had more efficient weapons. The brutes depended mainly on their savage instincts, while the clones relied on advanced military training. In addition, the clones were able to put in much more firepower in a medium range combat, which made up most of the fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Urbancommando77) No battle written. Winner: Tie. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Super Mutants (by Geekboy27) Brutes: Super Mutants: In a ruined Washington, DC, a group of six Brutes stomps down the street. They are trying to reach the White House, thinking they can find UNSC related information there. As they are walking down a street, they see a gang of six Super Mutants. The Chieftan, armed with a Gravity Hammer yells at them. "You there! You will answer our questions!" He yells The Mutants look up. "We're gonna kill you!" The supposed leader yells. The Super Mutants pull out their weapons, and run off in seperate directions. The Brutes spread out as well, growling as they they do so. A Super Mutant hiding in a building missing half of it's walls, takes aim with his Hunting Rifle. He takes aim at a Brute, hunting around for his allies. The Super Mutant takes the shot, and kills the brute instantly. Behind him, a Brute with his Combat Knife at the ready, creeps forward. As the Super Mutant tries to turn around, The Brute charges forward, and sinks the knife into the mutants neck, and he begins slicing the neck. Below, a Brute charges at a Super Mutant, holding a Mauler. The Super Mutant swings at the Brute with his Bumper Sword, but it does minimal damage. The Brute aims his Mauler at the face of the Super Mutant, and shoots all of the rounds. The Super Mutant falls into a puddle. Before the Brute can reload, A Super Mutant walks out from a destroyed building, and unloads on the Brute with his Chinese Assault Rifle. The Brute is riddled with the bullets, and drops dead. Nearby, a Super Mutant fires up his chain gun. He fires at two Brutes, killing them insantly, and shredding off their limbs. Behind him, a Brute charges forward with a Gravity Hammer, and slams it into the Super Mutant. A Super Mutant behind the Brute attemps to throw a frag grenade, but a Brute spots him, and throws a Plasma Grenade at him. The Plasma Greande lands on the Super Mutant. The Mutant tries to pull it off, while running back. But the grenade explodes, killing two mutants. The Final Super Mutant fires his Chinese Assault Rifle at the Brutes, but one Brute fires his Brute Shot, at him, blowing chunks off of the Super Mutant. The final Brutes all roar in victory. Winner: Brutes Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Big Daddies (by Geekboy27) Big Daddies: Brutes: Five Brutes go down to Rapture to look for any leads for the UNSC and go to the underwater city. "Ugh filthy humans living in filth" Says one Brute in disgust. Sudenly, a little sister skips by and sees the big apes. One of the Brutes grab the little sister by the neck. "Foolish worm!" Exclaims the Brute "Now tell me, where is the UNSC?!" "Mr. Bubbles!" Screams the little sister "Mr. who?!" Sudenly, a bouncer Bid Daddy armed with his drill, bursts trough a wall and charges at a brute, and stabs him and turns on his drill while it is inside the Brute. Two Brutes with Spike guns shoot the Big Daddy before he can hit again. Two Rosies come out armed with rivet guns begin to fire on the Brutes. The big Daddys are followed by a Rumbler (armed with a rocket launcher) and a Lancer (armed with a laser gun). A Brute fires at a Big Daddy with his carbine, but the carbine does not make a dent in the suit. The Big Daddy shoots the rivet gun into the brute slicing trough his body and he slowly bleeds out. A brute with the combat knife jumps on the Rosie and stabs him in the eye. The Lancer shoots that brute with his laser hitting him in the head. The Brute Chieftan grabs his Gravity Hammer and slams it into the Second Rosie, killing him instantly. The Lancer fires his harpoon gun into the Chieftans arm. He gets ran into the wall and tries to take the harpoon out but it is to deep. The Lancer fires again but at the face. The Brute Next to him charges at while shouting a war cry and shoots the Big Daddy with his Mauler but sees no damage. When he is about to pull out his Spiker, he sees the Rumbler shoot a missle at him which kills him instantly. The Little Sister comes out from hiding, she giggles and with her syringe, she stabs it into the Brute Chieftans gut. Winner: Big Daddies Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies won because of their weapons and armour were more reliable. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samus Aran (by Wassboss) Samus Aran is blasting her way through a covenant cruiser. She has been hired by the UNSC to eliminate a brute chieftain going by the name of Thorus. She wipes the blood off her visor and sends a group of grunts flying before turning to face a jackal sniper. She fires a missile at him, blowing him to kingdom come. She is almost upon the main control where the Chieftain is supposed to be hiding. Just before she gets their a group of 4 brutes exit the control room and charge at her gravity hammers in hand. Samus switches to her power beam and fires several shots into the brutes, managing to kill two of them. The other two make it to her unscathed and swing their hammers but samus ducks under them with ease. She slides out her plasma whip and sends them flying with a quick slash. Switching back to her power beam she opens fire on her downed opponents, killing them. Samus charges through the door to the control room to find the brute chieftain sitting with his back to her, stroking some sort of gun. "Are you Throus" she says her voice muffled by the helmet. The huge warrior sits silently for a few seconds before answering. "Yes i am" he growls and quick as a flash jumps out of his chair and fires off several shots from his fuel rod gun which samus narrowly avoids. "So you wanna play like that do you" she whispers to herself and sends two missiles flying towards him. Thorus leaps over the first one and blows the other one up with a blast from his fuel rod gun. He fires another shot from his rocket launcher, this time hitting samus square in the chest and sending her flying back into the the wall. Her armour absorbs all the damage however and she gets up completely unscathed. Thorus discards his fuel rod gun and takes out his spiker and opens fire on samus but the bullets just bounce off her armour. Samus laughs at his attempt and switches to her power beam and fires off several shots, striking the chieftain in the chest but his armour stops it from doing much damage. Realising that his ranged attacks are not going to do much the brute changes tactics. He takes his gravity hammer off his back and smashes it downwards knocking samus back a bit. She slides out her plasma whip and swings it in in a circle around her before smacking Thorus round the face with it. The Jiralhanae warrior grabs his face with his hands and shouts it pain. Samus takes this opportunity to swing with her whip again this time leaving a gash in her opponents leg. Thorus grabs his leg in pain this time, ignoring the pain in his face. Samus gets ready to swing her whip again but before she can Thorus grabs her arm and flings her across the room. He then picks up his gravity hammer and charges at samus with the huge hammer held high over his head. Samus prepares for his strike and slides her whip back in, ready to fire her missiles when he gets to near to dodge them. However Thorus suddenly changes his attack and instead hurls a spike grenade at the female bounty hunter. The spikes dig into her armour and she tries to pull it off but it is firmly stuck. The grenade detonates and sends samus flying backwards again, smashing her off the wall and leaving a hole in her armour. Samus lies on the floor, dazed and injured. The huge Jiralanae looms over her, gravity hammer in hand, a nasty look on his face. "Die demon" he snarls and starts to bring the hammer down on his fallen opponent. Suddenly samus erupts into the air, in a yellow ball of energy. She lifts the 8 foot tall alien 20 feet in the air, spinning furiously as she does. The brute can do nothing but scream as he is thrown off this ball of energy and flung into a nearby wall, with severe burns. Samus lands gracefully on her feet and bombards the Brutes body with missiles till their is nothing but red mush. Samus pumps her fist in the air in victory before walking back to her ship. Winner samus Expert's Opinion Samus won because of her better long range weapons and her armour. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battles vs. Locust Horde (by Sith Venator) No battle written. WINNER: Jiralhanae Expert's Opinion In the end the Jiralhanae defeated the Locust with better weaponry and armour in addition to their bigger size. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Bios